Le fils des contraires
by Dramyre lovy
Summary: Durant la nuit de son seizième anniversaire,Harry va se transformé et reprendre sa vrai forme,pour enfin prendre sa revanche sur le monde!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteurs : Dramyre**

**Titre : Le fils des contraires.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling ! (Et oui y son pas à moi snif !)

**Rating **: M (par précaution…on ne sais jamais !...vu qui y aura sûrement un lemon…mais pas tout de suite !)

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Genre **: Action/Aventure/Drama

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire contient une relation homosexuelle avec des scènes à caractère sexuel donc surtout si cela vous choque, passait votre chemin.

**Note :_ Attention ne pas tenir comte du 6Tome de HP._** C'est ma premier fic alors SVP soyez indulgent ! Je vous dit tout de site je suis une cruche en orthographe alors…il risque d'y avoirs quelques faute ! Mais je m'en excuse d'avance ! Voila bisous bonne lecture laisser moi vos impressions !

**_Chapitre 1 : Prologue_**

Dans sa chambre du 4 Priver Drive, un jeune garçon étais mollement assis sur son lit, il attendait avec une impatience non feinte que Morphée, daigne enfin lui ouvrir ses bras. Dans quelques minute, heurs ou secondes se serait son anniversaire. Il allait fêter ses seize ans. Mais de toute façon, a quoi bon se réjouir il ne recevrait rien du tout ni carte, ni cadeaux, RIEN ! La dernière personne qui se souciait encore de lui était morte l'été précédent alors… Ses soit disant amis, l'avait de toute façon laissez tomber. Il se fichait éperdument de lui, ils préféraient passer leurs temps à s'embrasser.à roucouler….Ses prof eu par contre c'étais le contraire. Ils étaient toujours sur son dos pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de chose dangereuse…

-pff dangereuse se disait Harry c'est plutôt sous les ordre du vieux fou ! Il veut s'assurer que je reste bien soumit…que je ne me blaise pas ! Qui sais il à même peut être peur que je me suicide…

Oui Harry, Harry Potter car c'étaient bien lui ! Le survivant ! Le garçon en qui toute la communauté sorcière avait confiance pour se débarrasser de Voldemort, le bébé qui a un an seulement avait terrassé le Mage noir ! Mais cette être légendaire se posait de plus en plus de question ! Pourquoi devrait ils se soucier de l'avenir du monde sorcier, de ses « amis »….pourquoi ? Alors que lui déprisait, plongeait tête la première dans la dépression, la haine ! En quelque mots… dans le désespoir de vivre !

Perdu dans ses pensés Harry ne faisait plus vraiment attention à l'heur. Quand tout à coup une vive lumière d'un profond rouge sang se répandait dans la pièce, en même temps que sonnaient les douze coups de minuit. Entouré par cette lumière à la fois chaude et froide, effrayante et apaisante. IL souffrait atrocement ! Se sentent partir dans les limbes du sommeil, il essayait de résister mais une douce vois mélodieuse le rassurais et l'encourageait à se calmé, lui murmurent que toute cela étais normale, que les chose reprenait leur court et que bientôt tout serait fini, qu'il n'aurait plus male, et qu'il reprendrait place. Soudain foudroyer par une douleur encore plus intense produite par l'intrusion de ces rayon rouge en lui, il s'évanoui. A ce moment la on pus voir que le corps du jeune garçon petit et maigrichon avait fais place à un magnifique garçon bien formé légèrement androgyne, à la peau laiteuse, au lèvre pulpeuse et vermeil ainsi qu'aux cheveux de ténèbre et de feu et de lumière et d'argent.

À suivre…..

Note de l'auteur :

Alors je fait quoi je continue…je m'arrête, SVP ne me jeter pas de légumes périmé !!'

Donné moi votre avis, review please !

Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

Auteurs : Dramyre

**_Titre : Le fils des contraires. _**

Disclamer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling ! (Et oui y son pas à moi snif !)

Rating : M (par précaution…on ne sais jamais !...vu qui y aura sûrement un lemon…mais pas tout de suite !)

Paring : HP/DM

Genre : Action/Aventure/Drama

Avertissement : Cette histoire contient une relation homosexuelle avec des scènes à caractère sexuel donc surtout si cela vous choque, passez votre chemin.

**Béta :_Christine _**

Note :_ Attention ne pas tenir comte du 6Tome de HP._ C'est ma première fic alors SVP soyez indulgents ! Je vous dis tout de suite je suis une cruche en orthographe alors…il risque d'y avoir quelques fautes ! Mais je m'en excuse d'avance ! Voila bisous bonne lecture laissez moi vos impressions !

Ah je suis vraiment contente !!!J'ai eu des reviews !!! Merci à vous ! Voila la suite.

Les pensées de Harry son entre …… 

Le fourchelangue est entre §…….§

Chapitre 2

- Mmmhhhh ….

Harry commençait à ouvrir les yeux et à se réveiller, il avait atrocement mal aux muscles et à la tête. En bas on pouvait entendre les cris de Dudley qui faisait encore une crise parce qu'il n'y avait plus de céréales ou pour une quelconque raison toute aussi absurde.

Stupide cousin qui passe son temps à se plaindre, famille pourrie, je me demande encore pourquoi je reste ici ? Tout ça à cause du vieux fou et des membres de

L'Ordre du Phénix ... 

- Pff……

Tout compte fait, j'ai assez d'argent sur mon compte pour me prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur en attendant la rentrée à Poudlard, alors pourquoi hésiter ?...être tranquille à Londres, avoir le chemin de traverse à quelques pas et pouvoir faire se que bon me semble …ou rester ici avec ma stupide famille, dans une maison toute aussi stupide….NON la c'est tout vu ! 

Décidé à quitter cette maison de fou, Harry rangeait ses affaires dans sa malle et ne fit pas attention au reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir, ni à la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Par contre ce qu'il remarqua c'est le cri perçant de la tante Pétunia et le « BOUM » significatif d'un corps qui tombe au sol, les pas précipités dans l'escalier et l'ouverture de sa porte à la volée. Là, devant lui se tenaient trois hommes vêtus entièrement de noir et le visage caché par une capuche. Pas paniqué pour un sous, mais super énervé de s'être fait dérangé, Harry leur cria :

-Non mais qui êtes vous et comment vous permettez vous de rentrer comme ça chez moi, et dans ma chambre ! Vous ne remarquez pas que vous dérangez !

-Nous sommes désolé de venir dérangé Sa majesté Potter alors qu'elle étais en plein rangement…..

Il y eu un ricanement dans le groupe.

-Tu comptais partir peut-être ?

Dis celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef, il avait une voix glaciale aussi coupante qu'une lame de rasoir et sous son capuchon on pouvait apercevoir une paire d'yeux bleus tellement clairs qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs.

Brrr….Il fait vraiment froid dans le dos ce type ! En tout cas, ils non pas l'air de me vouloir du bien. Je ferais mieux d'essayer de me tirer d'ici le plus vite possible !...Mais pourquoi me regardent–t-ils comme ça ?! Je sais que je ne me suis pas encore changé, que mes vêtements doivent être froissés et tout mais attendez là ! Comment ça se fait, ça !? 

Harry venait de jeter un coup d'œil à ses vêtements, pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tout déchirés…machinalement il se tourne vers la glace pour constater les dégâts et reste bouche bée. Il ne se reconnaissait pas ! Ça n'était pas possible….Ça ne pouvait être lui !

Il passa une main sur son visage comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui qu'il voyait…mais oui il n'y avait aucun doute !

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? J'y comprends plus rien!!! Comment ça se fait que je suis comme ça ?!? N'empêche …je suis quand même super canon comme ça ! 

-Alors surpris jeune prince ? dit l'autre.

Jeune Prince ? Pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça lui ?! Je le savait qu'il n'était pas clair ce type ! Une fois c'est Potter puis c'est jeune prince…. 

-Je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous m'appelez comme ça ?

-Et bien c'est tout à fait normal que je vous appelle ainsi non ? Puisque tel est votre titre.

-Mais enfin !!! Je n'ai pas de titre !!!! Je suis Harry, juste Harry !!!

-Et bien et bien….je vois que le jeune PRINCE juste Harry….n'est encore au courant de rien….Parfait ! Cela va nous faciliter la tâche alors !

Tout à coup les trois noirauds se précipitèrent sur Harry en lui lançant des sortilèges qui lui était totalement inconnus. Essayant de se défendre contre ses attaquants redoutables, il sortit de la chambre en dévalant les escaliers et tenta de rejoindre le salon, oui, tenta car avec les corps de Dudley et l'oncle Vernon dans le couloir ce n'était pas une masse à faire. Toujours occupé à courir il percuta de plein fouet les deux hommes qui venaient juste de rentrer dans la maison.

Ouille ouille ouille sa fait mal…..bah décidément ! Les gens rentrent vraiment ici comme dans un moulin ! L'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas sensé surveiller cette foutue baraque !?! J'en ai mare, mare, mare !!!! 

- Ho la la, doucement petit ne t'énerve pas comme ça ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Et pour l'Ordre du Canarie…oh pardon (son coéquipier vient de lui donner un coup de coude…) l'Ordre du Phénix, ils ont été neutralisés …Ne t'inquiètes, pas on ne les a pas tués, juste assommés pour plusieurs heures !

-Et mais ne vous gênez pas surtout ! Pénétrez dans mon esprit, c'est vrai, il est comme cette foutue maison…on y rentre... on en sort…c'est pas grave hein ! Faites comme chez vous ! En plus, dire que je suis sensé être surveillé par l'Ordre….pff c'est du n'importe quoi !

Pendant cette petite dispute, les noirauds étaient arrivés à franchir les montagnes Dursley. Et se dirigeaient à grand pas vers les trois occupant de la pièce. Un combat acharné se produisit alors, et à n'en pas douter le motif principal se trouvait caché derrière ses protecteurs. Harry observait la scène avec beaucoup de questions en tête.

Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourré ?! Et c'est qui ces gens là ? Pourquoi il m'a appelé mon prince tantôt ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que le prix qui reviendra au vainqueur de cette bataille, ce sera moi ?! 

Le temps que Harry se pose toutes ces questions, la bataille avait pris fin avec la victoire évidente des deux défenseurs du survivant.

- Pff ! C'est qu'ils étaient forts ceux-la ! Dit l'un d'eux en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Harry avait relevé la tête et les regardait à présent avec un regard suspicieux. Effrayé par les réactions que pourrais avoirs le jeune garçon, il se relevât précipitamment, en disant :

-Avec tout ça j'en oublie mes bonnes manières ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Dariusse, dit-il en tendant la main à Harry.

Il était grand, mince et bien bâti avec une longue chevelure noire aux reflets bleus, il avait aussi des yeux effrayants, un mélange de noir, de bleu électrique et de rouge. Malgré tout il avait l'air assez sympathique.

Sans trop réfléchir Harry accepta la main qu'il lui tendait, il l'avait « évalué » et le trouvais digne de confiance.

Le deuxième prit alors la parole pour la première fois et dit d'un ton calme et doux,

- Moi je me nomme Cyrstal, lui étais tout le contraire de Dariusse, Il était de taille moyen, assez fin, avais une longue chevelure blonde argent et des yeux apaisants, d'un profond bleu océan. À son tour, il tendit la main et Harry n'hésita pas une seconde et la pris également.

-Je voudrais quand même savoir qui vous êtes…Enfin je veux dire, vous avez sûrement un genre de rôle …non ? Et aussi pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?!Leur dit Harry.

-Mais bien sûr, tu as parfaitement le droit de savoir ! Tout d'abord Cyrstal et moi somme les **_Blit_**, tu na sûrement jamais entendu parlé de nous, enfin bon passons…donc comme tu l'a sûrement constaté, nous non plus, nous ne somme pas humain, enfin pas totalement. Nous somme un mélange de races, et nous sommes ici tout d'abord pour te protéger, mais aussi pour t'entraîner et éventuellement t'emmener avec nous. Car comme tu l'a constaté, tu a changé d'apparence. Enfin muté…un truc comme Ça !

Harry les regarde avec une expression horrifiée !!

Quoi ? Comment ça muter !?! Je ne suis pas un mutant quand même ! Et pourquoi il parle de partir avec eux ?! 

-Rooh que tu expliques mal Dariusse !! Tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de le traumatiser !!! Écoute moi Harry, dit il d'une voix douce, tu n'a pas muté, en fait, tu a en quelque sorte évolué. Tu sais que à 16 ans, certains jeunes sorciers qui on plus de sang magique que d'autres, reçoivent un héritage. Et bien, toi, tu as reçu le reste de tes pouvoirs ainsi que ta « véritable » apparence. L'apparence de ta race et qui t'est transmise par tes parents. Et puis ce n'est pas pour tout de suite que tu vas venir avec nous !

-Mais non voyons c'est impossible ! Mes parents n'étais pas…enfin ils étaient humains !!!

-Harry tes parents ne sont pas ceux que tu crois. Tes vrais parents sont toujours en vie. Ce sont eux qui nous on envoyés!! Ils t'attendent !! Dit Dariusse essayant d'apaiser le garçon.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses paroles eurent totalement le sens contraire !! On sentait l'air crépité dans la pièce, les murs tremblés.

Avec une voix trop calme pour être normale, Harry commença à dire :

-Vivant, vivant …ha ha ha… Dit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite….VOUS AVEZ TORD, se mis-il à hurler ! Si ils sont vivants, ils peuvent rester où ils sont !!! OU ETAIENT –ILS QUAND J'AVAIS BESOIN D'EUX !!!!???? Hein dites-moi, où ?! Dit-il en sanglotant…où ….où ?...OU !!!????

Les murs tremblaient violemment, les verres, vitres se brisaient, la colère et le désespoir inondaient tout le lieu.

Les **_Blits_** étaient paniqués, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils tournaient dans tout les sens pour trouver une solution. Quand soudain, tout stoppa, ils se retournèrent et là, ils virent Harry évanoui dans les bras d'un homme. Dès qu'ils le reconnurent, ils s'inclinèrent.

Et dirent :

- Bonjour Maître.

À suivre….

0°0

Alors le verdict ? Je sais ce chapitre n'est pas encore très long, mais j'ai fait un effort pour qu'il soit quand même plus long que le prologue lol

Sinon comment trouvez vous l'histoire jusque ici ? …ça avance !! Doucement mais ça avance !!

Laissez moi une tite review !!!Merci !

Bisousss…


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteurs : Dramyre lovy**

**Titre : Le fils des contraires.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling ! (Et oui y son pas à moi snif !)

**Rating **: M (par précaution…on ne sais jamais !...vu qui y aura sûrement un lemon…mais pas tout de suite !)

**Paring **: HP/DM…pas dans l'immédiat..

**Genre **: Action/Aventure/Drama….un peu Humour aussi…

**Béta : Chris**

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire contient une relation homosexuelle, donc homophobe…aller ouste !! À la porte !

**Note _ ne pas tenir comte du 6Tome de HP._** C'est ma premier fic alors SVP soyez indulgent ! Je vous dit tout de site je suis une cruche en orthographe alors…il risque d'y avoirs quelques faute ! Mais je m'en excuse d'avance ! Voila bisous bonne lecture laisser moi vos impressions !

Par manque de temps je n'ai pas eu le temps…et je ne l'ai toujours pas… (Désolé, désolé..) pour répondre au review anonymes…mais je dit quand même un grand merci à :

**Lilou, Lunita Jedusort P-M, Petitebulle-desavon, Ewilan Potter, Onarluca, Manew ,Austral, Polarisn7, Zaika, Adenaide, 666Naku, Steph-Fanny sadique Malfoy, Nini, qamas, Christine, Mifibou, Nepheria, Lalichou, Alienor01 ,Sahada ,Petite-abeille, Miss Kaurai Sninigami Maxwell, Raziel The SoulEater, Vanessa, Lyciaa, Fan de Fanfic, Maiionette, Mini pouce 06, Minasteg,khisanth.  
**

Voila j'arrête mon bla bla….la suite ENFIN !!

)))000(((

Chapitre 3.

Harry reprit conscience aidée en grande partie par les hurlements de douleur qui provenait de la pièce adjacente, à la chambre ou il se trouvait. Ce redressant il constata qu'il ne se trouvait plus chez les Dursley. Assurément, une telle chambre ne se pouvait se trouver, dans un trou à rat impeccable telle qu'était la « maison » de son cher oncle.

Décidément….sa fait la deuxième fois que je me réveille avec un mal de tête pas possible et que je sais même pas comment je me suis endormis….pfff….et c'est quoi la tous ces cris 'savent pas souffrir en silence les gens, hein !! Non mais quelle égoïsme ! 

De plus en plus intrigué par les éclat de vois Harry se leva, pour se diriger ver la dite pièce, d'ou l'on pouvait entendre :

Bande d'incapable !!! Cela vous apprendra à ne pas exécuter mes ordres correctement !! rugit la voix d'un des homme dans ce qui semblait être une sale…une salle des trône.

Encore un mégalomane qui essaye de se faire passer pour voldy chou….pathétique pensa Harry …Mais dommage pour lui il avait pensé trop fort. On pouvait même dire qu'il avait parlé à voit haute !...

- Tien tu te réveille enfin, il était temps sa fait bientôt 2 jours que tu dort, tu à perdu une grande quantité de pouvoirs tu devais récupéré…

Pendant que le mystérieux homme lui parlait Harry le détaillais intensivement il étais assez grand, ses forme étais mise en valeur par les vêtements qu'il portait, un pantalon en cuire noir moulant et une chemise noir en sois, ses cheveux mit long lui tombait sur les épaule, dans coiffure à la fois indiscipliné mais dompté.

-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?! La voix grave de l'homme le fit sortir de ses pensés.

- Non monsieur désolé, je réfléchissais. Répondit Harry les yeux le défiant de le réprimandé.

- J'étais en train de te dire ….enfin d'éssailler de te dire …de t'expliqué la raison de ta présence ici ! Mais manifestement cela ne t'intersese pas !

Harry tout confus par le discourt de l'homme essaya de se rattrapé du mieux qu'il pouvait, après tout se dit-il j'aimerais quand même savoir ou je me trouve alors…

-Heu…..excusé moi, dit Harry en grimassent, j'ai été insolent, mais comprenez que pour moi cela n'est pas facile de…de géré les choses quoi !! Je me retrouve dans un endroit que je ne connais pas avec des gens dont j'ignore tout !!!

-hé bien alors, laisse moi tout dabort me présenter je me nome Samael et tu dois déjà connaître les Blits, à se moment la Dariusse et Cyrstal leur fit un piteux sourire… (bah oui la torture c'est pas une partie de plaisir !)….

- Samael reprit …je dois te dévoilé certain chose sue ton passé Harry, mais aussi sur ton futur car à partir d'aujourd'hui…rien de tout se que tu connais ne sera plus pareille ! Mais tout dabort je veux savoir si tu te sens près à affronté tout sa !

- Oui répondit Harry sans hésitations c'est oui !

- Bien, alors viens avec moi dans le salon nous seront mieux pour parlé. Vous deux c'est bon vous pouvez partir j'ai fini !

Ils allèrent tout les deux dans le petit salon qui était à quelque pat de la salle de trônes. C'était une pièce assez spacieuse et chaude. Le feux ronronnait doucement dans l'antre et diffusant une douce chaleur. Deux fauteuil étais situé a quelque pas de la. Samael s'y dirigea et s'assit vite imité par harry.

Alors j'ignore vraiment par ou commencé…comme je te l'ai dit je me nomme Samael et je suis en quelque sorte l'un des plus important chefs des enfer.

Devant les yeux ébahit de Harry il sourit et dit :

-Oui Harry je suis un Démon.

- Mais je ne vois pas du tout se que j'ai avoirs avec vous !!Enfin… j…je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie !

Samael reprit un aire particulièrement sérieux et lui dit :

-Il faut que tu sache que tu n'est pas le fils de Lili et James Potter, tu as été confié à eu car on a douter de tes vrai parents ! Tu nous a été enlever par se cher homme que tout le monde aime et adore…Albus Dembuldor ! dit –il en se levant brusquement et en commencent à faire les cent pat.

Harry était bouche bé ne savant vraiment plus quoi dire, il doutait aussi fortement de la santé mental de cette homme. Il est vrai qu'il doutait depuis un certain temps de la véracité des actions et des parole du vieux fou, la il étais d'accord par contre se qui avait du mal à passé c'était qu'IL leurs avait été enlevé…..pas moi quand même c'est impossible !!Pensa- il.

Se rendant comte des questions muettes du garçon Samael lui répondit :

-Oui Harry tu es mon fils. Et ton vrai nom est Raguel.

- Non c'est impossible !! Les démon on de grand pouvoirs, mais moi je n'ai pas de pouvoirs particulier je suis un être humain tout à fait ordinaire ! En prononcent c'est dernier parole sa voit c'étais faite basse et tremblante.

-Ne te voile pas la fasse Raguel ! Peut être qu'il y a quelques jours de cela tu n'avais pas de pouvoirs particulier mais aujourd'hui tout est différent !! Je pense que tu t'es rendu compte de ta transformation récente ?!

-hum….oui oui bien sur comment aurais-je fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir ? répondit il d'un petite voit.

A se moment la Samael le regarda avec tout la tendresse d'un père et s'agenouilla en fasse de lui, les mains sur c'est genoux.

-Tu dois me croire ! Tu ne peux pas nier les changement qui se son opérés en toi, et si tu écoute ton instinct tu saura que je te dit la vérité. Il regarda fixement son jeune fils qui avait fermé les yeux. Puis d'un coup il le vit tremblé et commencé à sangloter.

Instinctivement il le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler et le rassurer. La n'entendit qu'un faible murmure coupé de sanglot :

-j…je…vous...c..Crois...mais qui est ma mère ?

-Tu n'as pas de mère Harry mais un….

BOUM

Samael comment a tu osé ?!

Phanuel ?!

A suivre….

)))000(((

Alors comment vous avez trouvé se chapitre ? Un peut court….moui je sais…mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pur le moment !!! Je suis d'ailleur très en retard dans la publication !! Mais bon je vais faire de très très gros effort pour avoir un meilleur timing !! J'ai envie de changer le nom des _**Blits** _en **_Mad_**, vous préféré quoi vous ?

Voila !! Bisous !!!

Pas oublier ma ptite review !! Hein ?!!


	4. note

_Kikou à tous,_

Et non désolé ceci n'est pas un nouveau chap ! Je stop momentanément cette fic, je souffre de « l'épidémie » de la page blanche ! Je suis dans l'incapacité d'écrire un nouveaux chap ! J'ai beau faire se que je veux je n'ai plus aucune inspiration pour cette histoire ! Mais pas d'inquiétude je vais faire tout mon possible pour la reprendre ! Je remercie tous les personne qui mon laisser des review !! Et pour me faire pardonné je vais mettre le début d'un mini os ! (Et oui mini elle est toujours la cette sale maladie !!)

Bisous à tous et à très bientôt j'espère !

DramyreLOvy


End file.
